nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Kameron Metalworks
Kameron Metalworks is the largest and oldest company within the Kameron Industries corporation. It acts as the core company of the Kameron Industries Corporation. History Kameron Metalworks began as Kameron Industries in 1949 after the founder, John Kameron saw a lack of heavy industries in Lovia. After setting up the first factory in Overbanken, a deal was made with local mining companies to supply metal ores to the factory which secured the businesses production line. It secured deals to supply metal products to American companies and even to some Japanese companies. Its one factory was considered state of the art and is the biggest producer of metal in Lovia to this day. However soon it split into two after John Kameron secured some weapon production contracts. In 1954 it opened its first out of Lovia factory in europe, hoping to open up to a new market due to Lovian instability. The expansion was sucessful and goods began to flow. Soon Kyle Kameron took over the Corporation and took less interest in Kameron Metalworks as he began to focus on other business sectors. As Kyle grew older the corporation passed over to Manfred Hoffmann who was, like Kyle, more concerned with other sectors like technology. He maintaned growth in all sectors however and opened the second metalworks factory in Lovia. Eventually Patrick Kameron took over and developed the Corporation into a much more international power opening up many more foreign factories and installations. Factories Oceana Offices Originally the headquarters for Kameron Industries until the split into Kameron Metalworks and Kameron Agri, then the headquarters were moved to Noble City to allow for a close connection to important services. The Oceana offices are where a large amount of the work for the external operations of the company are done. It is known for its distinct retro style offices and has a habit of offering itself up as first class work placement for people looking to go into administration and finance. Overbanken Factory Installed in 1949 at one the height of a Lovian Golden age, it was the first factory of the entire corporation. It provided stable jobs for many Slovaks, Poles and Oceana. When the depression of the 1950s came the factory fought hard to stay open, using a lot of savings to maintain worker pay and security for the company property. The workers became highly loyal to the company in this period and many got their sons to work there (due to the company needing cheap labour). Nowadays the factory is manned by descendants of the original workers and The factory enjoys the best pay of all Kameron Metalwork factories due to its high production levels, the factory floor worker normally has a large salary, with increases every year. It is praised as a highly advanced factory and is quoted to be on the "bleeding edge" of technology. Hightech Valley Factory Opened in 1980 after Manfred Hoffmann saw a chance to bring greater revenue from Clymene's industrialised Hightech Valley. The factory has proven to be a huge boost to the economy of Clymene's and produces some of the more high quality products of the company. Products Automotive Kameron Metalworks uses advanced manufacturing systems to create high quality parts to be used in automotive production. The parts that can be produced can be used in multiple automotive systems such as: *exhaust systems *exhaust valves *spark plugs *ignition equipment *sensors *electrical and electronic switchgear *safety devices Recent developments have allowed for the manufacturing of Vehicles upon request however such services are only available in certain factories. Petrochemical The Petrochemical products are temperature resistant, corrosion resistant alloys that are normally used in large processing plants which specialise in volatile chemical products. Some examples of avaliable parts are: *vessels *reactors *heat-exchangers *pyrolysis tubing *pigtails *headers *transfer piping The processes these parts are used for are normally continous and so the reliable performance of these products has been developed upon over several years extended the time alloys can withstand more extreme conditions. Electronics and Telecommunication Kameron Metalworks have developed a trademarked nickel alloy called Kamockel 301 that allows for a variety of uses in many electronic applications. Special uses include: *precision components to glass/metal seals *magnetic shields *integrated circuits Being a new expansion on the original product range few factories contain the technology to manufacture certain items however the Lovian Hightech Valley Factory is one of the pioneers of new techniques. Power Generation Specialised superalloys for land base gas turbines, to feedwater and superheater tubing in coal and oil fired utilities, to nuclear engineering can be made upon request. High resistant alloys (specifically temperature and corrosion) such as Kamochro 512, Kamomoly 6 and Kamochro 700. Solar engineering and nuclear fission alloy development programs are currently being developed. Kameron Metalworks offers only custom orders for these products. Thermal Processing and Heat Treatment The metal products are highly temperature resistant and resistant to furnace atmospheres and can be made to fit any size or use required. Example furnace components are: *radiant tubes *muffles *retorts *belts and hearths They can also be used for the jigs and carriers that support the work through heat treatment processes. Kameron Industries creates its own highly efficient furnaces for its own use to give a slight productive edge. Chemical Wrought specialised alloys can be made from Kamochro 512, Kamomoly 6 and Kamochro 700 upon request. These alloys are specifically highly corrosion resistant and especially useful within process applications from vessels, piping and heat-exchangers, to pumps and valves. Kameron Metalworks offers only custom orders for these products. Marine Engineering One of the longest established uses for Kamochro 700 alloys by Kameron Metalworks is in Marine Engineering. These products are used for their high resistantance to seawater corrosion in marine and submarine applications. They are also used on offshore platforms and in power and process plants using seawater as a coolant. Recent developments have allowed for the manufacture of seagoing craft however such services are only avaliable in certain factories. Oil and Gas Extraction On land and offshore, the Kamochro 512, Kamomoly 6 and Kamochro 700 alloys are used for multiple applications. Example applications are: *downhole tubulars *downhole tools *well-head hardware *processing equipment *flare booms Some of these alloys are particularly useful for wells where sour gas and oil products at high-temperatures could create major operating problems. Electrical Resistant Heating Kameron Metalworks electrical heating products range From industrial furnaces to household ranges, water heaters and toasters, alloys of the Kamistor and Kamray series are used for the following heating elements: *wire *ribbon *strip The Kamochro 512 and Kamomoly 6 alloys are used for seam-welded tubing for element sheathing, and other alloys are used for starter and traction resistors in locomotives and other heavy engineering applications. Category:Industry Category:Kameron Industries